Gilbird
by The Master of Yonder
Summary: If Gilbert didnt stop to look in the bush, he perhaps wouldn't have had the chance to look in the cabinet at the moment he did. If he didn't look in the cabinet at that particular time he may have not realized he was low on food, and perhaps wouldn't have been going to the market. If he didn't go to the market he wouldn't have toppled his soon to be love of his life.
1. Prologue

A/N: read a/n at end for notes.

This chapter is rated T for the curse words I was ever so delighted to insert.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself.

Prologue

It was a cold, rainy, windy day. The temperature must have been at most 50 degrees Fahrenheit without wind. My parents were at a friend's house. Normally, my parents always take me to see Rodreich. I began to worry when the rain became heavier and the wind became stronger. I was also worried because I was afraid something happen between our two families and I wasn't told about it. But, boy, I was right. Something did happen. His family and the rest of my family got some 'great' idea. They decided that they would send me to live with Rodreich. Now, that wasn't too bad when they told me. The bad part is that the reason I was staying there was to marry Rodreich when we became of age. They said it would show the strength and peace between the Hungarians and Austrians. I didn't want to marry a guy I saw as a childhood friend, and a childhood friend only!

The day I moved into Rodreich Edelstein's mansion was the day I decided I would be a boy. Rodreich couldn't marry a guy, right? I told new people I met that my name was Daniel Hedéváry rather than Elizabeta. I cut off all my hair to my chin and put as much of it as I could into a small ponytail. At the time I was 11 so I could easily be thought as a boy chest wise. Now that I'm 17 I had to buy corsets and breast binders to make me look flat, wear baggy clothes, and try my very hardest not to sound like a woman when I talked. Dialect was easy, but the pitch was always somewhat difficult.

When my parents returned that day and told me the news, I was infuriated. I did not want an arranged marriage, especially to a guy I saw as a friend. I had my adult life all planned in my head. Obviously when I was that young I didn't really know much about being adult. I wanted to marry freely, have two children, live here in Austria so I could be close to Rodreich, have a grand house in the forest, own lots of horses. Now I can only guarantee a grand house, being too close to Rodreich, and I can probably have as many horses as I want. That still wouldn't make me happy.

After what was to occur settled in, I made the horrible decision, out of rage, of running outside. Where to, I hadn't decided. I just ran as fast and as far as I could non-stop. I was freezing, soaked completely, shivering, pissed off, crying, scared of what was to come, and in a fit of coughing. I finally just collapsed on the ground. It hurt to cough, but I couldn't help it. I got all muddy and even wetter if it's possible. I heard a faint "Elizabeta!" being called in the distance through the thunder and rain. I tried to get up and run, but I, again, collapsed in the mud. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I began to kick and hit with my numb limbs. I heard my mom crying, and then I decided to calm down. I hated seeing her upset. I stopped fighting and tried to hold the coughs. My father carried me over to my mother who held an umbrella. She was always known to be strong, but to carry me at eleven years, I at the time, thought it would be extremely hard. She carried me like she did when I was very small; an arm under my bottom, her head resting on mine, and her other hand on the back of my neck. My father carried the umbrella and we walked home. I wanted to cling to her, but I couldn't tell if I was or not, everything was wet and cold and numb.

We arrived home and my father pulled out the medical cot my mother uses for patients that come to her. He put it in front if the fire and then she laid me down on the cot. My father got me blankets and then went out to get my mother something from a store. She got me fresh clothes and changed me. As soon as I was dry and warm I sat up and pleaded for her to forgive me and cried how sorry I was. She forgave me and told me to never ever run out like that. When my father got home he had cough syrup, then mother gave me the appropriate dose amount. I apologized to my father and he also forgave me. Later that night, I woke up in a fit of coughs. At that point I was mentally telling myself how stupid it was to run out in that weather and from then on listen to my mother's advisory. My throat hurt terribly, so did my chest. I regret that decision so much to this day. Now I easily get relapses of non-stop coughing.

I currently live in Rodreich's house, but I spend most of my time outside. He treats me oddly, quite differently from when we were younger. He puts distance between us when we sit, yet when I am concerned about something or deep in thought he will put his hand on my shoulder or my back. Sometimes he actually holds my hand. I never respond to any of his gestures. Sometimes I am shocked even when he barely touches me; though, I accept that fact that he is trying to comfort me. Sometimes I feel a little sympathy for him. Maybe he actually sees past the way I have been dressing and acting for the past 6 almost 7 years. Perhaps he does love me like a fiancée and does want to marry me out of love rather than arrangement. I just don't feel the same way. I also have a feeling that Rodreich is worried for my mental state on the whole idea of us getting married in the next few months.

I turn eighteen August twentieth. About two months from now. I would appreciate my turning eighteen if it wasn't for the wedding being the same day. I think it's cliché to be married the day of your 18th birthday, but whatever. I've always loved my parents very much. Lately I have been finding it awkward to even speak with them. It's also awkward to talk to Rodreich's parents. They told me the day I moved in that if I needed anything at all they would get it for me, and that they were always there for me and so were my parents. Dresses, hair things, blouses, skirts, shoes, sewing things, makeup, education, flowers, personal maids, they were dead serious about it, too -note that they didn't mention pants.

I do love Rodreich greatly; it's just hard to love him in a way others want me to. I had my wedding dress measured out already, and its ready to be altered depending on wether I gain or loose weight or magically happen to grow taller. Rodreich always tries to coddle me when we're alone or if his parents want to show off to other relatives our engagement. He always makes me dress up for dinner in the dresses his mother had ordered up for me. He says it makes him uncomfortable sometimes when I dress like a boy. Dinners here aren't even that special. We sit, eat, talk about our day, and any announcements are made then. It's always me, Rodreich, and his parents, and the occasional dinner guest or guests that is usually related to the Edelsteins.

I usually spend my days outside just sitting. Sometimes I will go out to the market or go for a walk. I have a private tutor that comes four days a week to educate me in reading, writing, math, history, and German language and culture. I speak Hungarian, English, and standard German. Usually, around here we speak English, but when I'm at the market I speak German. When I'm nervous or want to say something to someone but don't want them to know what I am saying I will speak Hungarian. And come to think of it, one of Rodreich's maids speaks Italian and she teaches it to me when she is bored. The only friends I have are Rodreich and the little young Italian maid. There's this really big Turkish guy and his Mongolian buddy who always tease me. They know I am a girl; they've known me since I was 6. They were always kind of buttheads, though. Oh and that Romanian bastard. He always stuck his nose in my business and picked fights. Sometimes he would win, but I mostly beat his ass. We used to get in fights in school when we were paired up for work. I broke his arm once, then I was waiting for him to come back to school and make me pay, but I never got to see that day because I left to live with Rodreich.

One day I decided I wasn't going to be a lump and do nothing so I headed to the market. On the way there some dumbass _toppled me_. That is a particularly difficult feat, but it happened.

A/N: eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So hiiii. This is prologue to "Gilbird". It is a PruHun with a little one-sided AusHun. So if you aren't pro PruHun, don't leave hate ok? Anything BUT hate is welcome in the reviews. Haha 'but' is in bold harrrh. You'll probably ending up figuring out why I titled it "Gilbird" later on. I put a tipofd in the summary. That up there is just kinda just a short backstory/foreseeing to help you better understand later events. I will do my best to upload like every 3-7 days give or take. Probably more close to 5 though.

Notes on the little refs I made:

- I used one of Hungary's nyo names (Daniel)

- I altered the canon that Hungary thought she was a boy into the theme that she crossdresses (lack for a better term)

- Standard German is what I consider as the dialect people from Germany speak. Austrian, and Swiss are both German languages but they have different dialect/words for different things like American english is to British english.

- It is canon that when Hungary was beginning to become a country she would play with the horses

- It is also canon that Turkey and Mongolia picked on Hungary when she was a small country

- They still think Italy/chibitalia is a girl

Ok baiiiiiii 3 thank you for reading!~


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself.

This chapter is rated T for curse words.

A/N: Hello, this is my first deal ever writing something... especially like this. I don't know if I will make this short or not. I dunno. I have decided on an easy thing for me to write about which would be Hetalia. Hetalia is the shiznit. I want it to be PruHun because I loooveee PruHun. If you are intrigued on knowing, I will put translations of any foreign language phrases used at the bottom of each chapter. (Feel free to correct me on them) Okay... and I'm off.

P.s. read the a/n at bottom for more explanation on things that didn't even make sense to me.

Chapter 1

~PRUSSIA~

I was walking through the woods one day just to walk around. I had no particular goal that day. My dogs were with me; I always took them out with me. We were walking along the path that has been worn into the earth over the years. As I was walking I heard a little "peep" coming from a bush so I walked over. There was a little yellow bird in the branches.

"Hallo little bird."

He stared at me blankly.

I believed he must've been a fledgling due to his size. I had a little satchel thing with me on my belt that had a few pieces of bread, some rocks I found, and other things in it. I figured a few crumbs wouldn't hurt him so I fed him and then returned him to his bush. Then I got up to head for home. A couple minutes later my dogs started barking at me and running all excited like around me.

"What is it Aster?" She sat down but continued to bark and stared at me all antsy like. I didn't see anything the matter so I kept on walking. My dogs were also awesome. Mostly because I raised and trained them to be awesome.

Upon my arrival to the house I noticed West was home from school. He always puts his things on the table right in front of a window I can see through on my route to the house. I decided to drop out of school in 8th grade because I thought it was a waste of time. I don't think I'm stupid. I just don't see the need for it. I can read and have knowledge on history and such. Maybe I'm just too awesome.

"Hallo, Ludwig. How long have you been home?" I asked.

"Not long... maybe 10 minutes," he responded, "and... ummmm, Gil, what's on your head?" I gave a questioning look, "What..?"

He pointed at my head and said, "Your head... there's a bird on it." I patted on my head softly for it until I found him. Well then.. that explains why the dogs were barking at me.

"What in the hell are you doing, bird," I asked him out loud, "why did you follow me home?"

He gave no response so I took him outside. Well... I wasn't really expecting for it to speak to me, I was just waiting for like a peep or something. I set him on the stoop and bade him his goodbyes.

"Go on bird, live your life." I sat and watched for a minute, but it didn't budge. I don't even know if it blinked once. "Oh mein Gott..." I muttered under my breath in disbelief of what I was doing. "Ludwig would you go fetch a shoebox for me please?" Something I was thinking about at the moment was 'I probably shouldn't be bringing this foreign creature into my house. But he is kind of adorable. Mehhhhhhh... if the dogs ate him that would be terrible. I will keep him.'

When Ludwig came back with a box I shouted, "I SHALL CALL HIM GILBIRD." West flinched then raised an eyebrow at me and asked,

"Are you just trying to keep more cute things so girls will like you?"

"What..? N-NEIN!... uhhm," I coughed, "I, uhh, nein. I want that boy down the way from here to like me. He seems pretty cool, but maybe my standards of awesomeness don't meet his. Which is kinda unawesome in a way. I thought if I got this little cute bird, but named it something manly but fluffy and nice -but not too fluffy- like Gilbird, the guy wouldn't think I'm such a hardass and befriend me."

He raised an eyebrow again then said,

"Are you talking about the one that lives in that big manor on the edge of town? I'm sure if you just introduced yourself he would probably be your friend."

I made a disgusted face and told him, "Auf keinen Fall in der Hölle, that guy's an arse."

"I don't think he is too bad."

I sighed, "Well ok, think what you want to. Do you want any food?... Do we even have a sufficient amount of food to sustain ourselves for the rest of the day?"

I went inside to go check. Schieße. We didn't have crap. There were a few boxes but I do not think they have anything in them. "Nein, we don't..." I fumbled around for my pouch and handed West the leftover rolls. "Here eat these to hold you over until I get back. Feed a little to Gilbird. I also think there's a roll of crackers in the pantry... they're probably stale though."

I patted West on his head and told him I was just heading into town to get enough food for dinner and maybe breakfast. Usually I would just hunt for food but we have more than enough venison and peasant. I didn't find it necessary to eat it at this time of year because it was still mid summer. And I don't know much about plants and crap like that so we're pretty screwed it that area unless I buy food.

On my way to town I ran into that boy from Hungary. I literally ran into him. Or ran him over, either way is suitable, really. There was a really sharp turn covered by a little brush, and I was slightly running (more like seeing how fast I could get to the market, but, you know) because I didn't want to keep West waiting.

"Owwww... baszd meg! Watch where you're going, szar fej!" He said before he started to straighten himself out. I could only begin to wonder what he said in Hungarian. I recovered before him so I offered him a hand. He looked at me grudgingly but took the hand anyway. It was actually quite soft. Like a woman's. Maybe he's been hanging out with that Rodreich kid. Once he was up I said, "Sorry, I was in a hurry to the market. Mein bruder is waiting at home. Oh, and what was your name? I heard it when you moved in but I can't seem to remember it." He took in a half breath, but it wasn't really a gasp, then said, "Umm you can call me Daniel... Hedérváry."

I responded, "Ok, and if you didn't know, my name is Gilbert Beilshmidt, Ludwig is mein bruder." He nodded and asked, "Well I was on my way to the market as well. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure."

Wow this guy is weird. He curses me out in some language - I think it was Hungarian- then is all nice wanting me to go alongside him to the market.

When we arrived at the market it seemed a bit less crowded than I was expecting it to be. But then again, in the clearing off to the side, you could see a huge dark cloud wall. Hmmph. Typical summer weather. Bright and sunny the whole day, come evening and it looks as if the sky will bring on hell.

"Daniel, we should probably hurry because there's a storm front."

"Mmh. . I only need a few things, plus I don't live too far from here... I live with the Edelsteins. My parents sent me here to live with him. They want me to m- erhhhuhmmmm, never mind that! Uhmmm," he hesitated on that last sentence quite a bit. That made me want to know more about why, but it isn't my place to pry on a near stranger's life.

"Well," he continued, "anyway... I don't necessarily like the Edelstein's, so I decided to spend most of my time in a little place down the hill. I really don't mind it I guess. As long as I'm away from there."

Oh, so he did live with that Roddy priss.

"I never liked Rodreich, he was always such a freeloading sissy," I said, "I was kinda friends with him when I was younger but he was still kinda mehh."

Daniel then stated, "Well, I was really good friends with him when I was younger. But that changed obviously."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Pft. Rodreich. That guy's a joke. He was cooler when he was younger. Now he's all 'aristocratic' and 'wealthy' and 'too good for shit.' I could actually care less really. I got mein bruder, and soon, this awesomesauce hungarian.

We bought what we needed at various stalls and stores. Didn't say much to each other until I remembered, "I didn't tell you where I lived, did I?"

"Nope."

"It's straight down the road I came from at the crossing where I toppled you."

"Hm," he said in acknowledgement, "Maybe we should hang out sometime. I'd like to meet your bruder. Hey, by chance are you German or something?"

I was, like, super proud he recognized my extreme awesomeness. I was getting ready to scream joyously but decided not to so I would keep my cool.

"Ja, actually I am. Completely and totally. But I am Prussian German. Preferably Prussian rather German if you want to get technical. I just speak English around public places because it sometimes makes for easier business. But as you have heard, I sprinkle my lovely language in here and there."

By this time it was starting to dark and cloudy. There was a flash of lightning then thunder. I saw Daniel jump and worked immensely to suppress my laugh. Then I felt little rains on my face.

"Great. It's going to rain hard now because it's one of these Gott verdammt summer rain storms," I said.

"Well, guess we lagged around a bit longer than anticipated."

Uhm yeah. This guy has totally been hanging around with Rodreich. English ain't even the primary language around here and he speaks it all sophisticated. We headed down the road with our things toward our respective dwellings. But then it started to pour-ass. We weren't even halfway down the main road before the intersection where we met!

"Hey," I slightly yelled over the noise of the rain and thunder, "wanna just crash at my place 'til the rain decides to quit?"

"Sure," he yelled back.

We continued down the way at a mildly fast pace until we finally reached the house. We were soaking wet through every article of clothing on us. I tried so hard to keep the food dry. It was a semi-futile attempt. It wasn't sopping, but it wasn't dry either.

A/N: yayyyyy. Ok yeah I'm gonna continue this. I hope at least 3 people will read it/review it. Wowwww I'm pathetic. I guess it's a little short, but I will continue it whether no one reads it or not because that's how a lot if people start out. And again please help me with translations if they are sadly incorrect.

German:

Auf keinen Fall in der Hölle- no way in hell

Hungarian:

Baszd meg- fuck you

Szar fej- shit face/head

Okay explanations:

- Gilbert is 17. Ludwig is 11. Daniel/Elizabeta is 17 almost 18. Austria is 18 even though in reality his country was founded after Hungary, but in order for this plot to work I had to alter it a bit.

- Gil and Lud do not have parents. And to avoid an orphanage they live near the outskirts of a forest. I'm gonna say in Austria because at a point Germany and Prussia, as well as Hungary, lived at Austria's.

-I do believe it is cannon that Germany has dogs named as said. I do not know the breeds but I put them how I like it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself.**

**A/N:** Wahh chapter 2 now c:

Chapter 2

~Hungary~

I ran with Gilbert through the pouring rain to where I was assuming was his house. Visibility must have been 20 feet at most due to how heavy the downfall was. I should have said something when the front was only visible. I can feel the cough trying to make it's way out of my throat and I try to suppress it. I probably got off on a bad start with this Gilbert kid. I lied to him about my not liking the Edelsteins. I guess it's okay that I told him my alias of Daniel. But I am going to have to make sure Rodreich and Gilbert are never in the same room as me.

I could see a small white building surrounded by barely visible large, lush-green, swaying trees. But my observation stopped short when I started to cough.

"You ok, Daniel?" Gilbert half shouted to me from a couple feet ahead, "We're almost there."

I stumbled and the few more steps I needed to take and I kept thinking to myself 'Stop coughing already, it hurts against my corset!' Gilbert opened the door and ran in ushering me inside.

"Ludwig! I have somebody for you to meet!"

A small Aryan child came walking in from another room. He looked rather worryingly at Gilbert and then me. He was probably trying to think of why I would be coughing so much. If I remember correctly Gilbert said his brother's name is Ludwig. They look nothing alike considering Gilbert appears as if he is an albino. Ludwig looked at me then back at Gilbert and said, "Gil, why would you come all the way home from the market in a storm like this?"

Gilbert replied, "Because I am awesome! Now hush and lemme introduce you to the Hungarian boy who lives with Roddy."

"Ludwig, Daniel; Daniel, Ludwig."

I waved slightly at Ludwig, coughed some more, and he just stared. After a while he said, "Would you like to change your clothes? I'm sure Gilbert has more than enough to lend you some for a while." Then he glared at Gilbert with a look that blatantly said 'do it now to be polite because you never are.' Gilbert then and turned to me and said, "So, Daniel, why don't I go get you something dry while you make yourself at home. Ludwig, how about you start a fire to hang the wet stuff next to... I'll be back momentarily," then walked hurriedly out of the hall.

I decided to ask between coughs, "How old are you, Ludwig?"

"Eleven."

"That's nice... I'm eighteen. Well, almost eighteen. I'm still seventeen."

Ludwig showed me to a room with a couch against a wall with a large window. There was also an ald looking rocking chair next to a small stone fireplace. In the opposite corner there was a little table with a small radio on it with a wall telephone above it.

"Um, where can I set my bag," I asked to break the silence.

"On the kitchen table in that room," Ludwig pointed to a doorway on the other side of the small room.

I walked into the kitchen leaving a trail of puddles behind me. "Oh, oops, I'm sorry I should have taken my boots off."

"That's okay. Just put them right here"

I walked over and sat down next to him where he indicated. It is so damned hard to take wet boots off. When I was done removing them I stood up and made my way back to their kitchen and put my small bag of stuff on the little circular white table. The kitchen was kinda cute in a way. Pale yellow walls, off white cabinets above the L shaped counter set-up. The floor near the back door looked like it needed to be scoured intensely but at the same time it added to the kitchen's charm.

I heard Gilbert come from the other end of the house calling for me, so I walked out into the living area. He and his brother exchanged a few words I couldn't hear. It also seems my coughing has stopped. For now.

"Here... you can change in my room over there. Bring your wet stuff to Lud and he'll hang 'em up so they dry."

"Where exactly is your room, Gilbert?"

"Oh, uhhh. This way..." He started walking out into the little hall connecting his small foyer with the living room. I followed him and he opened a door on the far end of the foyer. "There you go. 'Kay imma be out here."

I entered his room and noticed it had a large Prussian flag hanging on the wall next to his bed. He had a rather large bed for his room. The walking space wasn't cramped, but it wasn't spacious either. I tried to shrug off my wet clothes and they just stuck to me then wadded up in places that made the task more difficult. Once I finally got off my over shirt and I moved on to the next layer. Now what in the name of all things living am I supposed to do about my corset. It's wet but there is no fucking way I am going to ask them to dry it. To hell with it. I'm just gonna keep it on.

After a tying it a little tighter over my chest I just stood there to kinda breathe. As I was standing there I heard a "pyo pyo" coming from a box on a shelf. I put Gilbert's dry shirt on and hastily changed my pants. I walked over and opened the lid then a little yellow bird hopped out.

"Te kis anya baszik! Get over here!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone in hope of Gilbert not hearing.

The bird fluttered down to the floor before I could grab it. I dropped to the ground and started crawling after it. That little rohadék was fast! It went between my legs and towards the door so I chased after it. I heard foot steps out in the foyer and I almost freaked out. The door opened and Gilbert stepped in and started laughing.

I froze. "I... It- I heard a noise and so I checked the box and it hopped out."

"Pfft Gilbird you little Scheiße. I'm sorry, Daniel, are you ok?" He said between laughs.

I rose from the floor and said, "I'm fine, thank you." I turned to pick up my wet clothes and when I rose again said Gilbird was on top of Gilbert's head. "Gilbert, what exactly are you doing with a bird in a shoebox on your shelf?"

"I found him," he started, "and I plan on keeping him as a pet"

"Do you need a cage for him? So he has an actual semi-habitat to live in," I asked, "Rodreich has an old one he won't be using."

"You know what, that won't be too bad. Ja, bring it over some time."

I nodded in response. We walked back out into the living room. I hung my damp clothes on the cage deal they had around part of the fireplace. There was still a loud cascading noise on the roof so I presumed it was still raining. A flash and a roll of thunder came coincidentally after my thought as to confirm it was still storming. Oh shit how late was it.

"Gilbert, does your telephone work?"

"Ja, do you need to call Roddy or something?"

"Yes, actually, may I use it?"

"Go ahead. Sometimes it sounds choppy in storms like this but it still goes through."

I walked over and used the rotary phone to dial the Edelstein's number. I waited for someone to pick up. It went through and then Rodreich answered, "Hallo, hier ist Rodreich Edelstein."

"Hi, Rodreich. I should have called you earlier to tell you where I was-" I was cut off.

"Elizabeta! My parents and I are worried about you! Where are you now? I can send someone to get you."

"Do you know Gilbert and Ludwig?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh," he let out a sigh, "the Beilshmidts... I suppose you're okay. Stay there until the storm is over if you wish. If you need someone to get you, just call."

"Thank you, Rodreich. I will see you tomorrow then." I hung up directly after he said "farewell."

I faced Gilbert and said, "I, ummm...I hope it's ok that I just told Rodreich I was staying here for the night." Gilbert just looked at me in a quizzical way and then inquired, "Are you and Roddy... _like._.." he raised an eyebrow. I flushed a color of red I didn't even think was possible.

"What?! No! I told you I was just living there!" I lied.

"Ok, what ever you say," he said in a mocking tone.

I quickly turned around and looked out the window to occupy myself. Damned summer rainstorms are always nasty. High winds, heavy rain, tons of lightning, loud thunder. And they either last forever and cause normal results or are really short and have devastating results. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Gilbert say something.

"What's it you said?"

"Do you want some food? If my stuff didn't get soaked all the way through I should have _some_ food."

I watched him walk into the little kitchen and rummage through the cloth sack he had brought with him. "I have bread..." he rummaged around some more, "I also bought apples, and crackers along with other miscellaneous unperishable items."

I grabbed an apple and bit into it. Then Gilbert yelled, "LUD GET YOUR HINTERTEIL IN HERE AND EAT SOMETHING!"

"Ja, bruder one minute..."

I sat down in one of the four chairs at the table and ate my apple in silence until Gilbert started mumbling unintelligible things about Gilbird. Ludwig walked in and grabbed a potato then walked out. I just stared in a mix of amazement and confusion then figure he would be fine. He was German right?

After I was done feasting on my apple I looked around for a waste bin but saw nothing. "Gilbert, where do I put this?"

"Oh uh.. throw it out the window."

"What?"

Gilbert walked over to the one window in the kitchen and opened it. He grabbed my apple then chucked it out into the rain. He looked out for a moment as if he was searching for something.

"Aw sheiße I left the dogs out."

Oh great, wet dog. "How many dogs do you have?"

"Three. Aster, is the girl, and then Berlitz and Blackie are mein boys," he said, "I'll just leave 'em out until the rain stops and let them inside in the morning. They'll end up leaving mud trails either way. If I let them in tomorrow they won't be as wet, am I right?"

I nodded in agreement. "I had a few dogs when I was little. I named them all names of Romanian cities to show this bastard Romanian where his place really was. He would pick fights with me all the time when we were younger." I started to laugh and then quickly remembered to lower my voice when I talked. When I get too excited, sometimes my voice rises. "Pffft," I tried to stop laughing, "When I was eleven I broke his arm."

Gilbert had a completely dazed look on his face. Oops, I might have scared him. "You broke a kid's arm when you were eleven?! That is like, totally awesome!"

I smiled. I never have these types of conversations with anyone at the Edelstein's. I have been a very quiet person with them my entire life except when we were young. Usually I am very loud and boisterous. It's good to get loud every once and a while, I think. I will have to come back to Gilbert's sometime for sure. It is also probably inevitable that I tell him I am a girl, and that I am in an arranged marriage with Rodreich.

"I can make Lud give you his bed for the night or you can sleep on the couch. I mean, that is if you wanna stay or wait out the storm."

"I don't want to trouble you, Gilbert. I can wait," I said with a half smile.

"Ok," he responded.

That night we talked about things on his couch waiting for the storm to pass. Thunder crashing, wind making the house creek. Occasionally I would jump at the thunder and Gilbert would laugh and I would smack him and I'd get all butthurt. I have no idea where Gilbird went..._ little rohadék_... Eventually I did fall asleep even though I really didn't want to.

I awoke later sometime in the morning. Six a.m. maybe? I was leaning against something that felt like a human. Gilbert! I let out a very feminine squeal and sat up quickly. I looked around. The fire was dead, no thunder. I looked out the window and was happy to see the rain had stopped but it was cloudy and probably very muddy. I walked over to the thing my dry clothes were on and gathered them up. I tip toed off to Gilbert's room and changed. I would have changed out there but I don't want the risk of him waking up while I was. I folded up his clothes and set them on his bed. Then I tip toed back out to put my boots on. I stopped and thought for a minute about wether I should put them on outside or not. Gilbert started to stir so I grabbed my boots then left quietly and quickly.

Once I got outside I put my boots on as fast as possible and started heading towards the puddle covered cross road.

**A/N:** ok super c: please review, but not hate. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I have trouble writing conversations. I do try, though. I literally, in my head, have this whole conversation made of cute sentences with emoticons at the end but that obviously doesn't get me any where cx (i.e. "le girlbirb le is so kawaii ( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° so I named him gilbrid because ja") maybe some day for a oneshot crack story I will try to come up with a sane plot and just write exactly what goes through my head emoticons and all even though it looks annoying.

Translations:

Hungarian:

rohadék - bastard/son of a bitch

Te kis anya baszik! - you motherf*cker

German:

Sheiße - shit

Hallo, hier ist Rodreich Edelstein. - Hello, this is Rodreich Edelstein.

See you bai thanks for reading c:


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself.**

**A/N:** I updated last chapter because it was in need of some grammatical changes. I kinda rushed that one oops (;o;) well um YAHEE NEXT CHAPPY I don't know if all the people are that excited. But, yahee~

UPDATE: I will only tweet if I get followers. pruhunny

Chapter 3

~PRUSSIA~

I woke up at like the asscrack of dawn because I heard someone walking around. I think it was Daniel. His boots and clothes are gone, and the couch is still warm from where he fell asleep. I yawned and stretched out a little before getting up. I should let the dogs in, but they're gonna be wet as hell. Hah Lud will clean up their mud even if I don't tell him to. Speaking of him, Ludwig needs to get up in a little so he can go to school. Today is Thursday I believe.

I walked over the back door and opened it. It was very foggy in the field. I let out a whistle for the dogs and within ten seconds all three of them were hauling ass to the back door. I let them all in and told them, "You better calm down you little Scheißer. Sorry I left you outside. I won't do that next time, ok?"

I went to the pantry with my dogs directly behind me. I got out the aluminum bowls I feed them and they started to get anxious. "Hey, hinsetzen." They all obeyed and sat down. I filled one bowl at a time and told each to wait. Soon as I gave word they launched over and like literally inhaled their food. Since it stopped raining I put their big bowl out for them by the back step. Usually the bowl ends up half gone because of raccoons but I shoot 'em if I see one.

I went into Lud's room to wake him up. "Lugwig, it is time for you to get up," I cooed at him like our mother did when she was alive. I mostly said it as such to annoy Lud but that's what it sounded like. He stirred around and sat up. He mumbled something then got out of bed and opened his window. I left the room because watching Lud doing his little morning thing was boring. He's like a programmed zombie in the morning. He always does his thing in the morning then says bye and walks to school.

Maybe when it was less foggy I would go say hi to Rodreich and see what Daniel was doing. Gilbird hopped out from under the couch.

"I hope your not shitting everywhere," I picked him up and went to my room to put him away. "Daniel says Roddy has a nice little cage for you. Then you can probably have a perch and light, and food and water without darkness." I smiled at him and he chirped. I pat his head and put him in his box.

Lud went to school earlier and the fog cleared up. I let the dogs out again after feeding them once more. There were small footprints leading away from the house in the mud. Daniel had some small feet. Several sizes smaller than mine. I followed his track until the crossroad. At the crossroad it gets kinda crazy 'cause people walk to school or the market, and ride horses and have carriage cart things. I was surprised to see that Daniel's tracks were still visible. Nothing overlapping them. I followed them all they way to the right. The same direction he came from when I ran him over. The market is to the right, too, so I don't know if Daniel was exactly going to the market or not. Oh he didn't take his things with him. I should have grabbed them. Now he'll have a reason to come back. Haha my plan to befriend him is working perfectly.

I have been to Rodreich's before. Not in a long time though. He doesn't like putting up with my 'nonsense,' he says. Weirdo. His manor, though, I had to admit was kinda cool. I noticed a long time ago that there was all of a sudden a ton more of flowers and things like that in his garden deal. Maybe his mother had a thing for flowers once. As I was walking by said garden I looked up and caught a person out of the corner of my eye on a bench in the garden. It was a girl in a very expensive looking dress with her hair down at her shoulders. That definitely wasn't Roddy's mom. The girl looks way too young. And she looks an awful lot alike Daniel. Maybe he has an identical twin sister living there that he didn't tell me about.

I walked up to the back gate and whisper shouted, "Hey, lady, could you go tell Rodreich that a friend wants to see him," She looked up at me with this expression that screamed terror. Hey just because I am a damned albino doesn't mean I'm a freak of nature or a ghost. She turned around and started to trot off to the side. "Wait! I'm not gonna attack you. My name is Gilbert, can you just go tell Rodreich I'm here? Please?" She kinda nodded and walked away with this weird look on her face. I stood there hoping Roddy would be kind enough to let me in.

~HUNGARY~

Oh no. He's gonna figure it out. Why the hell would he- damn it I told him I lived with Rodreich. I panicked more than I should have even after he called me lady. Who knows how much he's figured out already. I rushed inside.

"Rodreich," I called in the door for him and walked over.

"Yes, what is it Elizabeta?" He was writing something at the desk in the little library that was joined with the foyer leading outside to where Gilbert was.

"Uh," I am definitely not going to tell him I told Gilbert I was a girl in boy's clothing and I'm afraid he'll find out, "Gilbert is outside, and he is probably looking for me, but I t- don't tell him I'm here."

"Didn't he just see you outside?"

Átok mindent! "Well, I... met him yesterday and then I called you. Well I didn't tell him exactly what my name is. And-"

"I hate to interrupt you Elizabeta, but you told him you were a boy didn't you?"

"Yes," I responded shakily.

Rodreich took in a deep breath, "You can't keep lying to people Elizabeta. I love you and it hurts me sometimes when you have to lie to people because you are embarrassed or angry about getting married. Promise me you will tell him the truth before the wedding?"

"Ok...I will tell him on my own time, I promise." He held my hand and said, "I will tell him that 'Daniel' is not home at the moment," he said, "but I don't want to be the one to lie to him about Daniel having a sister."

Great, now I have to go outside with him. Rodreich got up and headed for the foyer and I opened the door for him. He probably was going to open the door for me but for the situation I'm in, it was probably better that I looked substantially inferior to him. I followed him to the gate where, surprisingly Gilbert was still waiting.

"Thanks, lady. Now, Roddy, can you let me in please? I was a good boy and didn't climb over."

Rodreich pulled out a key and unlocked the gate for him. "Come in, Gilbert," he sighed like he's done this a million times.

Gilbert was the first to speak, "Is Daniel home?" Of course.

"No, he is not here at the moment. But I can tell him to stop by your house later today, or perhaps tomorrow."

"Oh. Can I stay here for a while any now that you let me in?"

"I suppose..." Rodreich sighed. I bet Rodreich has a different sigh for each emotion he has toward Gilbert.

Rodreich lead first back to the door with me behind him and Gilbert next to me.

"What's your name, huh? I am Gilbert as you have heard earlier. So awesome, ja I know."

I made a weird choking noise as if I were to speak. Then I finally said, "Elizabeta. I'm Daniel's sister," oh Isten help me, "I apologize for staring at you earlier. You frightened me." Maybe that was believable.

"Oh, it's ok. I shouldn't be going around scaring pretty girls like that," Gilbert said in a tone that Rodreich probably didn't like.

I blushed furiously and hurried forward next to Rodreich. Then I remembered I have the same exact face as 'Daniel.' I wonder if telling him would make him question his sexuality. I hope not, that would be terribly awkward.

Once we made it into the foyer I said, "Should I go make tea, Rodreich?"

"Yes, why don't you go do that."

I hurried off towards the kitchenette, poured water in the kettle, and set it on the stove to get hot. I got out the tea set and tray. After a few minutes, I poured the water in to the pot to warm the ceramic. I put fresh water into the kettle and set it to boil. I searched around for tea leaves. I haven't the slightest clue if Gilbert likes tea. I decided on black tea since that was easiest to make. After I set the tin on a counter the kettle started to whistle. I poured out the water in the pot and walked it over to the kettle and turning the burner off. Pouring the boiling water into the pot was always the part I hated most. I was always afraid of getting burned. After the boiling water was in, I scooped the appropriate amount of tea leaves into the pot. It was a good pot with holes over the spout to strain the liquid from the leaves. Oops I forgot the milk. I went over to the icebox to fetch it and poured milk in each cup, then I poured the tea. I put everything on the tray and moseyed on out to the study.

Gilbert and Rodreich were sitting at the four chaired table in the garden's foyer. I set the tray down and said, "I hope it's alright. I haven't made this kind of tea in a while."

"I am sure it is fine Elizabeta," Rodreich inquired.

I left before I could see their reaction. After I cleaned everything up, I went up stairs to take a breather. 'I am getting way too worked up about this entire situation,' I thought. I then realized it was rude that I left without telling them what I was doing. I have a knack for doing that. I went back downstairs again. I heard a rumble from outside. Lófasz a seggedbe. Thunder? Mother Nature must really hate me for some reason. Why does it always have to rain when I want to leave or someone else to leave.

When I re-entered the foyer I smiled slightly at Gilbert. He was positioned so his chair faced the entry way.

"Was the tea any good?"

"Yes, Elizabeta, it was fine, as I assured you earlier."

Gilbert then spoke up, "I haven't had tea in a while but that was awesome. Thanks, Lizzy." I furrowed my brows at him and pursed my lips in hope it showed him that calling me Lizzy was unacceptable. He just smiled and laughed at me like it was the coolest thing in the world.

Lizzy? Does he have a nickname for everyone? Roddy, Lud, now Lizzy. I'm surprised he hasn't called me Danny yet. I should call him Gil or Gilly without asking. The effort will probably be in vain but I wanna see his reaction.

"So, Gilbert, I see that it is raining outside. I can have someone drive you home, or you may stay here until the storm lightens or clears. But you must leave one way or another. I have important business to attend to, and I don't look forward to you botching it up."

Gilbert looked as if he's con through this conversation a million times. "I think I'll go now. I wanna see if mein bruderlein made it home."

"Very well. Elizabeta, go get someone to set up a carriage."

Before I could walk out of the room Gilbert said, "Thanks for the tea, Lizzy. Tell Daniel I said hi for me, would ya?" He grinned in such a way that made me blush so bad I wanted to shoot myself.

"Ok," I replied uneasily with a small trying-to-be-polite-but-I-really-shouldn't-indulge-in-your-compliments-or-suggestive-actions smile.

"I wil show you to the door when the carriage is ready, Gilbert. Go on, Elizabeta."

I left the room before he could say anything else. I have no idea to take those *compliments because I have the same exact face as the 'Daniel' he knows. I should have told him I was a girl. And I also should have said that I am engaged with Rodreich. That probably would have made him flip out. If he comments or makes one more suggestive move, I will tell him I am engaged. Again, my effort may be in vain.

I told the guy to get a carriage ready for Gilbert and told him how to get to his house. Then I went to tell Rodreich it was ready, but he wasn't in the room. I walked out of the room and back into the hallway attached to the main foyer. The instant I got out of the hallway Gilbert came up directly behind me, like almost on top of me. Did this guy forget I had a 'brother?' He said something but I didn't comprehend it. Instead, I immediately turned around. He was right up in my face. I squeaked and fell back onto my butt.

"Mi a faszt csinálsz?!"

"Whoah, Elizabeta," My full name now? He laughed, "Sorry, I heard you looking for Rodreich, I was coming to tell you he went to go do something." He extended a hand to me as he did the first time we met. And, again, I took it grudgingly because didn't want to get up myself. He pulled me up pretty fast and way closer than he did the other day. I decided it was my chance to tell him I was engaged. I don't know when I'll tell him Daniel is nonexistent.

I stepped back and put a smug look on my face, "Were you aware that I am engaged to Rodreich?"

He raised his eyebrows so high I swear they should have fallen of his face. He squeaked out an "Oh," then he said, "I apologize for my behavior." He just looked at me with a mixed expression of 'oh shit' and 'ok that was kind of funny.'

"It's ok, Gilbert," I said walking towards the door, opening it for him, "Tell your brother I said hi." Oops. "I mean Daniel says hi." I made a face in hope that he didn't notice my error.

"Okay. Bye, Lizzy." He smiled again, but it was a genuine smile.

I know exactly where Rodreich is. He's playing his piano. To him that is very important business and I respect that. I walked down a different hall and I began to hear him. He could play really pretty music. I like to listen to him play. He tried to teach me once but I still can't even read notes. I really wish I could at least share some quality or talent with him. Maybe it would ease the tension between us. When I entered the room he looked up at me without faltering his playing. When he ended the piece he asked, "Is Gilbert gone?"

"Yes, I saw him out."

"I apologize, I should have taken him to the door. I have just had enough of him for today. He's so obnoxious sometimes."

I giggled a little bit. I actually did. I haven't laughed in this building for a long time. Maybe if Gilbert keeps my morale up, I should actually considering going around him more.

**A/N:**ok yeah some people are oot but, hey I am working on fixing that shh. I had fun writing this chapter. It took a lil bit, but it was fun. I have a Twitter account set up so I can give updates about the story if you wanna follow me pruhunny I also have a personal account if you wanna follow me marce_nope THE ONE WITH ENGLAND AS A PROFILE PICTURE NOT THE EGGS. Those are old Twitter accounts I forgot the pass to and I don't wanna use them.

Translations:

German:

Scheißer- shithead

hinsetzen- sit down

Hungarian:

Átok mindent!- damn everything

Lófasz a seggedbe- horse's dick in your ass (basically saying i'm tired of your bullshit)

Ó Isten- oh God

Baiii thanks for reading! Please review :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself.**

**A/N:** hiya. Reminder that I won't start tweeting until I get at least two followers. I keep for getting to put what I rate each chapter. I want to change the actual rating later. But it isn't too bad yet. Just some foreign swear words. More notes at the end. c:

This chapter is rated T for swearing and awkward situations.

Chapter 4

~Hungary~

After I was done listening to Rodreich I decided to go to bed. Feliciano was sweeping the hallway outside of my bed room. She was such a cutie. Though we don't quite know why she gave herself a boy's name. Then again, I thought it would have been a good idea to dress as a guy when I was 11. I eventually kept dressing as a boy out of habit or stubbornness rather than reason.

"Hello, Feliciano," I smiled at her.

"Buonasera Miss Elizabeta!"

I opened my door and stood leaned against the door frame. I was honestly not ready for bed, I'm just bored. "So, Feli, how are you?"

"Sto facendo bene. But I am sad because I don't see my friend from Rome anymore. He said he would be back someday, but it has been so long and he hasn't came back."

That's too bad. Feliciano really doesn't have many friends. His brother lives in Spain. Sometimes Antonio will visit with him; it's usually to complain. Ludwig is 11, so is Feliciano! I have to figure out a way to make them friends.

"I'm sorry Feliciano. Do you wanna help me get ready for bed, then I'll help you?"

"Sì!"

I have a separate room from Rodreich per my choice. It's a nice room, but it's really big and elaborate. I didn't ask that it was huge. I just wanted a nice room. It has high ceilings, a window seat, more huge windows, stone floors a huge closet, and an abundance of pillows. I pulled out the bench from under the vanity.

"Can you help me untie this?"

I motioned for her to stand on the stool to reach the top of my dress.

"Remind me, how old are you? I can't remember what age you are from your last birthday."

"I just turned twelve in the spring."

"I thought so, I just didn't want to call you something younger than you actually are," I smiled. "Do you want to go to school when it starts again? I think tomorrow is the last day. We had so much snow in the winter they had to extend the school year into June."

"Do you really think I could go to school?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure," I smiled.

When she was done untying the back I went off to my closet to grab a night shirt. I had one of the other maids help me this morning. I haven't the slightest clue how to layer the skirts, but I can take them off. Improperly.

"Feli, you can keep secrets, right?" I asked. I think I should tell him about my _Daniel issue._

"Sì, Elizabeta, I can keep a secret!"

I inhaled deeply, "Well, I dress like a boy before I leave the house, and Rodreich doesn't like it when I do that. One day I met a guy named Gilbert. He is a very interesting person and I want to be his friend, but if you ever see him you musn't tell him that Elizabeta and Daniel are the same people. He would freak out," I looked over at her, still standing on the bench with a slightly confused look on her face, "So keep it a secret that I pretend to be a boy at the same time as being a girl."

Feli smiled, "Okay, Miss Elizabeta, I will make sure I tell no one."

I smiled back and said, "Lovely, now could you help me take off these skirts? There's so many," I sighed a little at the end.

After Feliciano helped me get everything undone I helped her get all her things together and tucked her in. She had a little room for herself rather than in the one big room with all the other maids. When I left the room, Rodreich was about to go upstairs but he stopped me before he did.

"Elizabeta, I have to go out for a while tomorrow. I am leaving early so I may not see you. I just wanted to tell you before you started desperately searching for me." I nodded and followed him up the stairs and went to my room.

He's probably right that I'd start looking all over like it was a manhunt at the end of time. I don't like it when he goes missing. When we played hide and seek as children he always had the best hiding places. I would get so pist sometimes when he wouldn't show up.

I fell asleep pretty quickly despite how awake I was. Tomorrow I would go see Gilbert and ask if Ludwig goes to school. If he does, I will leave his house before they're dismissed and stake out somewhere on the route. If he doesn't run away I will tell him about Feli. Sounds like a good plan so far, just need to execute it properly.

~Prussia~

Elizabeta is one fine lady, it's a shame she's engaged. It's also a problem she and her brother have the same face. It's really weird. I don't know what that means and it spooks me in a disturbing way. Daniel is like super awesome though. His awesome standards have met my terms. As long as he doesn't try to be awesomer than me it's fine.

Today is Lud's last school day. There was so much snow in the winter time. Like a literal 3 feet one time. They did the push into June thing and it's lame. They were supposed to release like 2 weeks ago. It's so boring without people around. I played with the dogs earlier and tossed Gilbird around. He seems to be flying pretty well.

I was sitting around and heard a knock at the door. Finally, something that could be exciting. I threw myself out of the rocking chair and ran to the door.

"Hallo," I started before the door was even open all the way.

"Hi, Gilbert, I brought the bird cage you wanted."

"Awesome. Take it into the hallway."

Daniel came inside and set down the cage. It was the canary type, dome shaped. Faded white paint with a little bit of chipping around some of curves and hinges.

"I hope it doesn't look to worn down," he said with a little bit of discouragement in his voice.

"It's fine, tell Roddy that he's not such an ass after all."

He laughed, then I walked into the kitchen and he followed.

"So I heard you met my sister," oh shit she told on me.

"Haha yeah. Are you, like, identical twins or something? 'Cause you two look exactly alike," I tried to change the subject.

"Uhhh you could say that... Does Ludwig have his last school day today?" Copy cat, I was changing the subject, not you.

"Ja, it ends in about 2 hours. It's 1 o'clock now, they get out at three. Stupid snow days suck when you have to push them into summer."

"We did that a lot when I went to school," he replied, "it would snow really hard once and block off the roads forever."

For a little while we sat there and talked in the kitchen. I kept thinking about how much Daniel looks like Elizabeta. Now that I think of them as different genders it starts to really make me question myself. I was conscious of how much they both look alike when I was hitting on Elizabeta; but, after she told me about being engaged, it was starting to get weird. And then it was even weirder when I really thought about it. So if I was attracted to how Elizabeta looks, does that mean I should be attracted to how Daniel looks? That disturbs me on so many levels. I decided say something about it to Daniel.

"So, if I found your sister attractive, does that mean I should find you attractive? I mean, you got the same face pretty much. Can't deny that."

"Uhmm. I-uh... I don't know how to answer that. I mean, I suppose if you want to feel that way about another guy why not, but I can't really say the same about myself..." he replied shakily, stuttering several times with a bright flush.

I grinned at his remark, "What are you trying to say, Daniel?"

"Well, I... have to go... somewhere," he drawled with uncertainty and smiled in hope of his excuse to cover up. Too bad I saw through it.

"Oh, do you?" I said in a low, questioning tone. I started to slowly rise from my chair and lean over the table. Daniel scooted his chair back immediately and it slammed against the wall only two feet from the table. Haha my cramped kitchen has it's perks. He could escape either to my left or right, my left would be easier for him. He ducked out to the left and I shot out after him backing him up to the wall. He punched me in the upper arm right on one of those pressure points, so that fucking hurt.

"Sheiße you can hit hard!"

Before he could even retort I tackled him and pulled him to the ground. I rarely rough-house with Lud because I'm afraid I'm gonna break him. When he gets a little bigger, the horseplay will be beyond all control.

"You know," he grunted, "if you just wanted to jack around you could have asked, hülye fasz!" He struggled to gain the dominance between the two of us.

"How do I know you would have complied, huh?" I cackled. I pinned his arms on either sides of his head and rammed my knees onto his thighs.

"Okayokayokayokay, get oFF," he heaved himself upright to where I was sort of straddling him and holding his wrists. He blushed heavily and squirmed out from under me. I sat on the floor giggling at him.

"I _must _be leaving now, I have something I need to do."

"Okay, fun tackling you, we should do it again," I raised my eyebrows and squinted my eyes with a smug smile on my face.

Daniel turned on his heel and started to walk away. I heard a "Yeah, maybe" from down the hall. This looks like it will be a promising friendship.

**A/N:** squeal. I am sooo sorry I am like two days off my normal schedule of every three days. Oopsies! I had -come on guess it, hint: it sucks ass and makes you cry and gasp in fear- you guessed it, "it which shall not be named aka writers block" *gasp* crie. I overcame it though so yayyy.

Translations:

Italian:

Buonsera- good evening

Sto facendo bene- I am doing well

Sì- yes

Hungarian:

Hülye fasz- stupid f ck

Again please help with translations if you know more about them

( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'°

byeee-nii thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated or having to do with Hetalia, nor do I own Hetalia itself. The credit of owning/creating Hetalia goes to Himaruya Hidekaz. I just own the story idea**.

**A/N:** holy damn I am so sorry I wanna cry. I kept changing the story cuz I didn't like it and I got lazy and busy but I am finally updating. This is what I finally settled on. Enjoy, and again, I apologize for how late it is ;; like omfg I feel sad

P.s. more notes at bottom

Rated T for curse words

Chapter 5

~ Hungary ~

I ran up the dirt road to the crossing, slowing down once I got to the actual cross-road to avoid further injuries. I didn't mention it to Gil, but when we fell, his arm smashed into my side and forced me to land on my hip. I still have a huge bruise!

When I realized no one was coming, I started to run again to the right. The school house was a little past the marketing area.

I don't think the bell for dismissal rang yet because there were no children. I also could faintly hear someone talking inside the building. It was about 7 more minutes before the bell rang, then joyous, squealing children started to run out of the building in a mob form. I didn't see Ludwig yet. Maybe he was one of the kids who waited so he didn't get trampled.

"Hey, Ludwig," I called.

His head turned to face where I was calling. He walked over to me. "Why are you here, Daniel?" he inquired.

"I have a favor to ask of you," I said, "There's a little girl who works at Rodreich's house, but she doesn't have many friends. I figured I would ask you because you're about the same age as her. Do you think you could try to be friends with her? Or, would you consider it, please?"

Ludwig nodded his head. "Perhaps I will come over with Gilbert someday."

"Thank you, Ludwig," I smiled at him, "I have to go now, have a nice day." With that, I ran off back home.

When I arrived back to the manor, I saw that Rodreich had returned.

"Elizabeta, I need to speak with you." He had something in his voice that sounded annoyed. If he's gonna complain about how I am dressed, I'm leaving again.

"Yes?" I walked over to the staircase where he was standing.

He inhaled deeply, then sighed, "My parents have heard about Gilbert's surprise visit, and remember him from my childhood. They would like to have Gilbert and his brother over for dinner tonight. I told them I didn't think it was a good idea, but they wouldn't change their minds."

What?! It's bad enough that Gilbert unexpectedly showed up last time, but to plan his company is asking for it. Do Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein not know how obnoxious Gilbert is?

"What am I supposed to do?! Pretend 'Daniel' is out of town?!" I snapped, "I can't be switching back and forth the whole time!" I probably shouldn't be yelling at Rodreich about this, but I am so pissed off.

"My parents and I would appreciate it if you wore a nice dress tonight. I will send a lady up to help you in a moment. Right now I am going to contact Gilbert." He's completely ignoring my question.

"How do you know he's not busy?" I shot back.

"Elizabeta, please, you sound like you're eleven again. I know Gilbert won't be busy because he's lazy, I've known him longer than you have."

I ran past him, up the stairs, two steps at a time. I could hear him talking to a woman downstairs about helping me. I sped off to my room and slammed the door. If Gilbert finds out I was lying to him, he'll never talk to me again. He lightens my mood, and sometimes I forget I have an arranged marriage. He seems like he is a good friend, too. And Ludwig might make friends with Feliciano. It would be lovely to see Feliciano interacting with another kid.

After I sat down in the window seat, there was a knock on my door. A feminine voice outside of it said, "Miss Elizabeta, it's me, Fela."

Felicija is a Polish girl that I have befriended while living here. She is very nice, but obliviously immature and childish at times she shouldn't be. I nicknamed her Fela because calling her Feli would be confusing.

I watched as she opened the door. "Hey, 'Lizbeta. So, um, Rodreich, like, told me to come up here and help you put on one of those dresses with, like, so many skirts."

Today she was wearing the dress she usually wears. The bodice had elbow length, loose, frilly sleeves; but, they got tighter at the end so it created the bubble sleeve effect. She wore a black corset over it. Her skirt was shin length, colored a baby pink. At the waist of the skirt, there was bright flower designs embroidered onto lace. The dress was pretty in a simple way. She herself was just simply beautiful, as well. Short blonde hair to her chin, big green eyes, and a petite face with a small mouth.

"What's the matter, Liz? Pist about something?"

How rude of me, I've been silent the whole time. I probably have a look on my face, too.

"I... never mind. Just come help me put these absurd skirts on," I sighed, standing up and storming off to my closet.

"Okie," she said in the carefree tone she always used. If she's on some kind of drug that allows her to act like this, I want a lifetime supply of it.

I settled on a pale olive green dress. The bodice had a pretty pastel yellow lace and ribbon pattern down the front. From what I could tell, the actual skirt was fanned into four layers. I mean honestly, Mrs. Edelstein, you could have gotten me some simpler formal dresses. The ones I have now are a pain in the ass, and if I show up in a 'casual' dress for dinner, everyone will flip out.

Fela was taught which skirts go first, and how to make it more comfortable, I just guess and throw them on.

"How many petticoats do you want today? Or do you, like, want the... _crinoline_," she asked.

"I only want two petticoats, please. I hate the crinoline." The crinoline is a metal cage that goes over the first petticoat to make the outer petticoat look huge, and add even more large-ness to the actual dress.

I waited for Fela to emerge from the closet with the two petticoats. She dropped them on the floor and started to loosen and unfasten my corset I wore today. She always ends up tying them really tight even though I remind her not to.

"Arms up," she chimed before she wrapped the corset around my torso. She tied it up in front then went behind me.

"Felicija, don't you dare tie that as tight as you always do," I scolded. Not even a minute after I said it, she put her foot up to my back and yanked on the strings. Any air that was inside me was forced out all at once. That girl was unquestionably strong under ridiculous circumstances.

"Whoops."

"BASZD MEG, FELA, I TOLD YOU NO!" I shouted breathlessly.

I chased her around the room trying to smack her when she was in reach. I hit her a few good times and left a hand print on her arm. She laughed any time I tried to hit her.

"Get over here and do your job before I pass out and leave you to explain to Rodreich what happened."

She giggled as she picked up the petticoats. After both were tied around my waist she helped me into my dress.

"Do you, like, want me to fix your hair or something? I could totally do that if you want me to."

"Sure." I sat down on the bench at my vanity and she got to work. She sectioned off a part of my hair on either sides of my head and braided them. Once they were tied off she pulled them, along with the rest of my hair, into a high ponytail. She braided the ponytail and wrapped it into a bun. When she was done pinning and securing everything, Fela released a satisfied 'hmpf.'

"Thank you, Felicija." I let out a sigh.

"You gonna tell me what's the matter anytime soon? 'Cause, like, I don't want Rodreich to lock me up or something for procrastinating my work too much"

I smiled slightly. "Rodreich's parents invited a guy over for dinner that I have some personal issues with. I really don't want to attend it, but I just _have to._"

"Oh, sorry, 'Lizbeta. Hope that goes okay. Imma be downstairs somewhere if you need me again," Fela said, "Powodzenia."

I watched her walk out and leave my door cracked open. This was going to end terribly. There is no way in hell that me, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Rodreich and his parents can all sit harmoniously at a table, and converse like normal people. Something bad is bound to happen, and I can feel it.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I kicked my shoes off to the side of the room. I decided to play a game with myself: _See How Long it Takes for Rodreich to Notice I'm Not Wearing Shoes_.

I opened my door and padded down the stairs. I didn't see Rodreich, yet, but Mrs. Edelstein was in the foyer. Rodreich looks just like her. Sometimes I have to double take if I'm far away because I think it is Rodreich in a dress. I don't know how much he looks like his real father. When Mrs. Edelstein had Rodreich, his father left. Even though he is illegitimate to his stepfather, they share the same last name because his mother got remarried to his uncle (his biological father's brother.)

"Hello, Elizabeta. Gilbert and Ludwig should arrive soon."

I smiled politely and and nodded my head. I was about to turn to leave but the front door opened. Rodreich stepped in while holding the door for the Beilschmidts as they entered.

"Aahh, Mrs. Edelstein! I haven't seen you in a while. You look lovely this evening," Gilbert exclaimed, obviously trying to make a good impression on her, just in case his childhood feats start to flood back to her.

"Why thank you, I haven't seen you in a good while either. Willkommen," she greeted, "And you, Ludwig, last time I saw you, you were so short. You're getting taller." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Rodreich walked over to me and looped an arm around my waist. I blushed at his rare gesture and shyly put my hand on his shoulder. I'm supposed to pretend this is a happy engagement, right? I hope Gilbert wouldn't ask any stupid questions about me while in the presence of Mrs. Edelstein.

"I have to go find my husband, it might take a bit, he's studying something for work. Make yourselves at home!" Mrs. Edelstein hurried up the stairs towards the office.

Thank the Lord she didn't stick around for Gilbert's true nature to show through.

"So, Lizzy, where is your brother? I need to apologize to him for something," he trailed off.

Oh fuck, I didn't even think of that. "He...-"

"He won't be attending us this evening because he isn't here at the moment," Rodreich blurted. I gave his shoulder a small squeeze in a silent thank you.

"Okay then, why don't you give us tour, huh, Roddy? Ludwig hasn't been here before." Gilbert probably knows this place like the back of his hand, and is just trying to annoy Rodreich.

They started bickering about something while I absent mindedly looked at one of the paintings on the wall. I saw Feliciano out of the corner of my eye. She was half hidden behind the wall in the archway. I looked at her directly and motioned with my finger for her to come closer. She skipped over from her hiding place to stand next to me.

I released Rodreich and squatted down next to her and whispered to her, "That boy right there is Ludwig. He's the one I told you about. Go say hi!" She gave me a nervous look.

I brushed her off into his general direction. He was standing behind Gilbert, who was still arguing over some stupid subject with Rodreich. Government I think?

Ludwig looked at her then me. I think he he got the general idea of what was going on. Ludwig, from what I have witnessed, seems like a pretty smart kid. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out I was the one outside of school who talked to him. And if he was smart enough, he wouldn't say anything to Gilbert.

"Why don't we go sit down at the table and wait for your parents," I suggested to Rodreich. More like demanded kindly. "Feliciano, you can show Ludwig around, and when you're done, bring him to the dining room," I continued.

Mr. Edelstein was seated at the head of the table, his wife to his right, and Rodreich to his left. I was seated next to Rodreich with Gilbert across from me and Ludwig was to his right. I still pray to Isten that he doesn't say anything about "my brother."

Fela made some kind of a soup, it's really good even though I don't know what it is. We ate mostly in silence for the first minute but then Rodreich spoke up, "Gilbert, have you attended any type of school in the past years?"

"Nein, why would I do that? I'm too smart for that. PLUS the nearest school house for my age level is like two miles away and I don't want to walk that far every morning."

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous excuse. So far Rodreich hasn't said anything about my not wearing shoes, so that's a point for me.

Everything for me was going just dandy until Mrs. Edelstein said, "Oh, that's nonsense! I have an offer for you. Elizabeta is tutored here at the house. If you would like, I can have you schooled here. How about you trial it at first. Every Tuesday and Thursday during the summer from 9-3. And if you decide you don't want to continue, just tell me and be on your way." No, Mrs. Edelstein if only you knew what was going on!

Kurva életbe. If he takes to that offer I might as well just go ahead and profess my secret. I am tutored the same days, and in the summer as well. My parents required that I have top education while living here.

Gilbert spoke up, "Sounds like a good opportunity."

I got a nervous dropping feeling in my stomach and Rodreich must have detected it somehow because he looked over at me. I kept my head high and tried to compose myself.

"It would be good to have you around again, Gilbert," said Mr. Edelstein, "Ludwig is welcome to tag along, too. I see he has acquainted Feliciano. It would be good for her to socialize more." He smiled at Ludwig.

Gilbert smugly glanced in my direction and then replied, "Alright. It'll be good for me to catch up on my schooling."

I scooted my chair back and said as calmly as I could, "E-excuse me for a moment, I need to step outside. I'm over heating in this dress." I really was just hot out of anxiety and nervousness but I needed a reason to excuse myself.

"Elizabeta, put shoes on please," Rodreich chided. I guess he won the game after all. I ignored him and walked out of the room. I heard his mother tell him to go see if I was alright, but he said something about having my own space.

I walked out into the main foyer and headed towards the library where the garden's foyer was. I opened the door and rushed out. The air temperature was nice. There was a gentle breeze adding to the niceness of it. It was partially cloudy, and it wasn't completely dark out yet. The sky was still a light purple-y color and only a few stars were visible. I sat down on the bench in the middle. The same one I was sitting on when Gilbert showed up.

How am I going to convince that little shit that Daniel won't be there. He's at school two miles from here? No, because then he would stick around and wait even though Daniel would never show up. He's out of town? No that's a risky one, he could ask someone he shouldn't about it.

Maybe I should just tell him that I'm only one girl. And I dress like a boy because I thought it would keep Rodreich from marrying me. And what happened when I was little between our families. And apologize to him for lying the whole time. But he might get angry because I didn't tell him what was going on. And I really like Gilbert even though we haven't known each other for long. I can tell he is a good person.

Perhaps it isn't the best idea that I stick around him more than is necessary. I _can't_ fall in love with him, but I can't marry Rodreich either.

A/N: hi *gets shot multiple times* I kept changing this story because I didn't like how I set it up. But I made it better now! I feel so relieved now that it's out.

THANK YOU KASSIE K FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW!~

And thanks to:

GeekyKittenCat

WhiteOrchidChinadoll

IcelandicShadow

Kassie K

zotatointhesky

for following my story!

And thanks as well to:

hopefaith11

Kassie K

RegularShowandSonicrulez

for favorite-ing my story!

Notes:

Uhm yeah like half way through writing this I realized Hungary's birthday/wedding day is June 8. I had it written down as Aug 20. My source musn't have been as updated/correct as I thought it was. I don't even remember where I found it. I apologize for that, but I'm just gonna leave it.

I AM GOING TO GET BACK ON SCHEDULE I PROMISE!

Also! I used Hima's nyo!Poland because I ran out of ideas for a lady and I really didn't want an oc. I used a name for her that sounded similar to Felicks and meant the same (happy, lucky). I am so happy Papa Hima rose again.

I needed parental figures for Rodreich so think of/look up nyo!Austria, give her some age lines and a little more tiredness in the eyes and that's basically what I picture hos mom. I wanted him to look like his mom because I didn't want to describe his stepfather too much, but basically a tall guy with aged brown hair, and let's sayy... ice blue eyes and looks mid 50s. And about the Mrs Edelstein and original Mr Edelstein: I was having a hard time picturing a guy that looked like Rodreich but not so much like his mom, so I was like, hey why not.

Heee hee my plot is starting to go along smoothly now that I have sorted things out.

Translations:

German:

Willkommen- welcome

Hungarian:

Baszd meg- fuck me/you

Kurva életbe- fucking hell

Polish:

Podowzenia- good luck

Oki doki loki I think that's all.

Please review and tell me how you like it!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: eeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. ThAnk yOU again Kassie K for reviewing. Yes I know the suspense just flared har har ahr hehehe har har. There will be some more Prussia POV but first, (lemme take a selfie [omg no I'm kidding]) some things need to clear up in Hungary's view. And perhaps later on I will put a certain side character's POV in there. ********couuuuuuuugghhhhh nyopoland* I apologize for this lateness in updating.

Ayee enjoy. More notes at the bottom.

Chapter 6

~ Hungary ~

I even made a damned promise to Rodreich that I would tell him. I just didn't know I had to fulfill it this soon. I have until Tuesday to think of some way to persuade Gilbert that it isn't worth trying to find Daniel. Today is Friday, so... Saturday, Sunday, Monday to think about it before he shows up.

I sat on the bench for about thirty more seconds before I heard someone approach me. I turned around and saw Rodreich standing behind me. I looked up at him with a displeased look.

He sighed and said, "I know your not happy about thi-"

I cut him off, "Of course I'm not happy about it! Why do I have to be put in this situation?! Why couldn't we just be left how we both wanted it? As much as I care about you, Rodreich, I do not want to marry you. I want to leave that a free choice in my life." He looked a little taken aback by what I confessed to him. I really do love Rodreich, but not in a matrimonial or relationship sense.

There was a brief moment of silence. The night's summer breeze blew loose strands of hair and my bangs across my face. Rodreich spoke up, "Elizabeta, I have grown to love you more than you care to think. At first I thought it was completely ridiculous and I did not want to marry you, but as you've been living here, I have decided that I do indeed want to marry you and be with you forever. I don't care about the political reasons or family problems involved anymore." That was highly unexpected.

I just stared into his eyes, feeling bad for him. He loves me, and truthfully wants to be married, and most likely have children. But I can't return that same love. I took in a deep breath and looked guiltily at the ground, averting his gaze.

"How about we go inside. I don't want your mother to freak out. I just had to get out before I said something dumb or started to panic. Is there really no way of backing him out of this? I do think Gilbert is a nice guy but he is utterly obnoxious, and in the situation I am in now would probably end up bad for the both of us."

"Alright, Elizabeta, let's go back inside." Completely avoided what I was implying, damn him. I got up and started to walk to the door before him, but he grabbed my wrist and caught up to me. He offered his arm and I hesitantly took it.

When we arrived back inside Mrs. Edelstein immediately asked, "Are you alright, Herzchen?"

"Yes, I am just fine. I was a little overheated, I think..."

"Glad to hear," she smiled.

I sat back down in my seat across from Gilbert and flashed him a polite smile. That little shit just wants to piss of Rodreich. I should have told him to bug off while I had the chance. Why do I always end up in situations like this?

Brief conversation was exchanged between everyone while we finished the soup Felja made us. It eventually drifted to how Gilbert's life has been. This I was interested in because I actually haven't been very nosy with him.

"I have been well. Nothing too exciting." I swear if he says something about me I am going to cut his vocal chords out. "I have been pretty lazy the past years. Mom and dad aren't around to tell me what to do, so I chill out most the time." Good way to get Mrs. Edelstein worried, jerkwad, now she's going to offer even more to you.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? I would love to help you and your brother with anything," Mrs. Edelstein offered.

"Nein. I don't want to be a burden." What an ass. I wanted to hear about his life, not hear him pretending to be a nice civilized human.

"Elizabeta, tell Felicija that we are done, and she can begin clearing the table," Mr. Edelstein spoke up. Mr. Edelstein never particularly liked Felicija. He finds her annoying and lazy so he always loads her up with the house work.

I scooted my chair back and proceeded to the kitchen area where Felja should be. She was, in fact, sitting on the counter helping herself to her leftover soup.

"Get off the counter, woman, what if Mr. Edelstein saw you? You'd be kicked out back in that hell hole of a city. And who knows if Gabija would go with you," I sassed.

"Oh chill 'Lizbeta," she giggled, "remember, my name means 'lucky,' so like, don't worry."

"Well, anyway, he wants you to clean off the table. I would help but I have a guest," I rolled my eyes, "I swear if I left him alone with them for more than one minute with those people..." Shit. " 'Kay bye, Felja, go clean things bye."

I hurried out again and saw that everyone had migrated out of the dining room. Átok mindet!

As I walked out into the foyer, I could hear Gilbert's voice echoing from in the library. Thank God he was loud enough so I could hear what was said. It sounded like he was talking about something "awesome" because that word sprang up in almost every sentence. I think our definitions of awesome are quite different, but as long as he hasn't said anything about my other personification, it's good.

I entered with a smile and sat next to Rodreich. The library had a desk, many bookshelves, and a little sitting space with two sofas and two chairs. The sofas were supposed to sit two, and are called love seats but I refrain from calling them that for specific reasons, but you can probably fit three people on them. Ludwig wasn't in the room so I assumed he was with Feli, but I asked anyway, "Where did Ludwig go?"

Gilbert responded, "He's with the little Italienische Mädchen."

That makes me happy, Feliciano is socializing! "Poor girl doesn't have any friends her age. Ludwig can visit in the future, yes?"

"Ja, why not, Ludwig isn't much of a social butterfly."

'Yes' was all I could think. Feli would have a friend, and I'm sending her to school in the fall. I sound like an over-protective mother.

"Oh sch- oops, it's later than I thought it was. I need to let the dogs in heheh... They'll probably eat me alive."

"Well, it was lovely to see you again, Liebling," Mrs. Edelstein said. Pfft... _Liebling._

"Good seeing you, as well, Mrs. Edelstein."

Mr. Edelstein rose from his chair and shook Gilbert's hand. "Good speaking with you, Mrs. Edelstein." Smart ass. Mr. Edelstein was a usually silent man, but he could definitely talk. Ass-hat was trying to make a joke.

"I'll go find Ludwig and Feliciano." I made an excuse before Gilbert would do something stupider.

I walked back out into the foyer and saw them disappear behind a corner followed by giggles and then Felicija running after.

What did they do this time?

I trotted into the room I could hear them in. Felicija was on top of Feliciano trying to pry something from her hands, Ludwig off to the side looking like he wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"Felicija!"

She, Feliciano, and Ludwig all turned to face me. Feli was still laughing and was holding on to a cookie. Or... cookie pieces,more like.

"But 'Lizbeta, she stole a cookie."

"Dear Isten above, Felja, hush. Ludwig, it's time for you to leave. Gilbert has to let the dogs in."

"Okay." He walked over to Feliciano and she hugged him.

"Ciao, Ludwig!" So cute! Ludwig looked liked he wanted to explode, he was so flustered.

Feliciano and Felicija headed back to the kitchen and I walked Ludwig back to the front of the foyer. Gilbert and Rodreich were waiting by the door. Mr and Mrs Edelstein must have gone back upstairs already. Poor Rodreich looked like he was having his ear talked off.

"Here's Ludwig," I interrupted Gilbert.

"My parents wish you well, Ludwig, as do I," Rodreich said and Ludwig nodded.

"Aren't you gonna wish me farewell, dear polite Rodreich?"

"Yes, yes, Gilbert, good bye, don't get yourself killed." Gilbert must really annoy Rodreich.

"Thank you, friend," Gilbert responded as if it was normal between them. I have to find out more about them two.

"And Elizabeta," he dared, "I hope to see you soon." He gently grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my knuckles. I looked over to Rodreich who was silently glaring daggers into Gilbert.

I squeaked then smiled, "Th-ank you, Gilbert." I patted Ludwig on the head. "Auf Wiedersehen, Ludwig. Gilbert."

As soon as they were out the door I turned to go up to my room. I will go to Gilbert's house tomorrow as Daniel to clear up suspicions. Gilbert is expecting Daniel to show tomorrow, isn't he? The problem is that Ludwig probably figured out Daniel isn't a real person. I silently begged him not to tell, but I don't know if he picked up on it.

~Prussia~

I can't believe Mrs. Edelstein offered me free education, haha one more excuse to go annoy Roddy and Lizzy. Well more like try to acquaint Lizzie. And that Polish lady makes some damned good food. From what I've heard they have a really small group of ladies working there because they're so cheap, and the girls that work there work for free or little pay. But again I would work there, living in a big house like that hell yeah! When I got home the dogs were so anxious to get inside. They tracked all kinds of mud into the house. I had Lud wipe it up this morning. Speaking of Ludwig...

"Oi, Ludwig," I called out for him from my room, he was in the den reading some weird book on people skills.

"Ja, Bruder, what do you want...?" He distantly responded.

"Come here! I need to ask you something!" Do I really wanna ask my 11 year old younger brother these questions? It's going to be so awkward, but hey he reads books on weird stuff, maybe he can answer my questions. He walked in my room and sat on the edge of the bed. Gilbird hopped out of the open cage door and fluttered up to my head.

I gotta make it sound not as obvious. "So, what would you do if you were attracted to a girl but she's twins with someone and they are identical?" There. That shouldn't be too obvious.

Ludwig facepalmed and sighed.

"WHAT?"

"Gilbert, what is that supposed to mean? You like Elizabeta but she looks identical to her brother? She's engaged, you know that right?" Scheiße he caught on.

"Well yeah, but maybe she wants a friend with benefits. But does that mean I'm bisexual, because if Elizabeta and Daniel are identical, I like both of their faces. OH what if I ask Daniel if he is into guys. Same face, ja? Daniel is pretty level headed so maybe he'll understand." That made Lud shudder.

"Maybe I'll understand what because I'm level headed?" Oh fuck how did he get in here?! I swear the door was locked, or I thought I locked it, maybe.

"Oh yeah um, let's go for a walk in the woods, huh? Lud we'll be back later bye," I rushed. I dragged a confused Daniel out of my room, into the hall, and out the door.

"Gilbert, what," Daniel questioned.

"Don't worry about it for a little bit, okay?" I still had his wrist in my grip. We ran through the trail I had worn into the earth over the years. Past the brush where I found Gilbird. Oh wait is he with me, or did he jump off? He's okay I guess.

When we made it to the clearing just outside the woods a let go of Daniel and bent over to catch my breath. He did the same. I eventually collapsed into the grass and just laid there in the afternoon sun. I heard Daniel sit down next to me.

"What's up your arse this morning," he asked.

"Well, I've been having an argument with myself for a little while. I decided to ask Lud about it, but I was /interrupted." I fake coughed "Daniel" at the end and made him giggle. Like, not laugh, but giggle.

"Maybe I could help," he offered.

"Uhhh maybe, heheh..."

"I've been wondering about the relationship between you and Rodreich. Tell me."

"Oh we go way back. We're cousins actually." Daniel cocked his head sideways and asked, "How come I've never been told about this?"

"Roddy kinda holds a resentment for me. He likes Lud, though. I refer to his parents as mister and missus because my dad though it was a better way to address them."

"So about your self conflict, Gilbert?"

I sat up. "Hmm well you see, how should I put this..." I thought for a moment. "You and your sister are identical, and I think your sister is a heavenly creature that has blessed everyone who walks in her path. So if you have the same face, does that make you a heavenly creature as well?"

"What are you _really _trying to say, Gilbert?"

"Your sister is engaged but I really like her... so like if you were into guys or something maybe-"

"What the fuck, Gilbert. Are you saying you want to get in Elizabeta's pants?"

"I mean... sorta," I trailed off. I received a heavy punch to my face. "I deserved that," I breathed out from the ground.

"Damn straight you deserved that, moron," he exclaimed.

"So you into other guys, or what?" He stared at me blankly with a slight 'excuse me' written on it. "Because y'know the idea of winning your sister over isn't in."

"Well... I guess..." In that moment of silence, I sat up. "To be honest," he looked away, "I liked you a lot from the beginning... I can tell you're a good person and-" I cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him right on the lips. As I pulled away, he sat there with a frazzled look on his face. I began to wonder if that was a good course of action or not.

"Gilbert..." Eep "I," he continued, "uhm, I'm not a boy..." What. "I'm actually Elizabeta. I have no siblings." _She _pulled off her hat and let down her ponytail to prove it. Well, I'll be damned, it is Elizabeta.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I didn't know what else to do. I hope I didn't confuse you! If I waited for Tuesday, I figured you'd question about 'Daniel's' absences, and I wouldn't have a good explanation for it. At the beginning, when I was around eleven, I moved in with Rodreich and his family under an arranged marriage. Rodreich and I were childhood friends so our parents decided that they could choose what's best for us. I do love Rodreich, but I never wanted to marry him. I thought he wouldn't want to marry another boy so I started to dress like a boy and call myself Daniel. When you ran into me the other day I thought maybe I could gain another friend. I never wanted it to be like this. I wanted to be friends with you as Daniel, and put up with Rodreich as Elizabeta."

"Da- Elizabeta, I..." What the fuck would a cross-dressing confused girl want to hear after confessing this?

"It's okay if you're upset. I apologize for lying the whole time. But everything thing I said was true. I think you're a really good person and I like you. Also, don't ever tell anyone's brother you want to bed their sister."

I nervously laughed, I must be blushing so hardcore right now, verdamnt. All of a sudden, Elizabeta/ leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe you can help me really show Rodreich I don't want to marry him."

A/N: heh omg I'm sorry for the wait. I got sick. I have dysautonomia ;-; But I am a-okay (*´∀`) I hope this doesn't sound too rushed. I tried my best! I hope you enjoy. Please review! But omfg I try so hard to be on schedule. Also I used Gabija for nyo!Lithuania's name. I tried

P. WEEK IMMA PUT UP A LINK IN MY PROFILE FOR MY DEVIANTART. IMMA POST PICTURES I MADE FOR THE STORY AND HOUSE LAYOUTS FOR THISE WHO ARE CONFUSED OR CURIOUS (follow me on twitter pruhunny)


End file.
